


Untitled

by maryfic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote years ago, a poem with a drizzle of Buffy in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem, no fandom or pairing.

hear the beep

ready, set, go 

hello my name is 

do you really care 

who I am 

no I can’t talk to you 

policy sucks, huh? 

brain pounding 

hearing whiny bitches 

help me Lady 

this is never going to work 

out 

congratulations

sorry to hear that 

trans phrases 

wish I was the man 

in the moon 

flying high 

never coming down 

head spinning 

seeing people 

I used to know 

not so close now 

still love her 

love him too 

wonder if it’s different 

or just a mirrored same 

sane sane going insane 

running in circles 

making it work 

holding it together 

making the money 

remember the bottom line 

bitch 

lines lines white lines 

clear glass 

can’t have that 

no way 

not in this lifetime 

girl promised 

swore an oath 

wonder if I should 

stop doing that 

but some people 

deserve to have my 

word 

my honor 

my loyalty 

loyalty is a funny thing 

one of the easiest things 

to be broken 

along with trust 

but not if you’re us 

our word is our bond 

and we live by 

the old code 

going beyond chivalry 

to a place where dragons 

and unicorns roam free 

demonesses hold tea in 

estates of hell 

our lives are not 

like other people’s 

do you see me complaining 

whining 

bitching 

shut the hell up 

and do it already 

you stupid whorish bitch 

wonder if it’s all worth it 

but I made another promise 

little kids 

beneath an oak tree 

dead serious 

the universe stops to listen 

“Promise me you’ll never give up.” 

“Only if you promise me.” 

Pinky swear 

pictures tear 

through the years 

blood, sweat and tears 

dripping onto Kodak paper 

faded images 

faded words 

sharp memory 

like it was yesterday 

who’s that 

she asks 

“he’s such a dork” 

not so dorky anymore 

even dorks can be a hero 

a knight in shiny armor 

to a scared little girl 

afraid of her own shadow 

until she learned that 

darkness kept her safe 

and only now realizes 

that the light is there 

for her too 

a swan dive 

off a platform of crackling 

life-stealing energy 

“the hardest thing 

in this world 

is to live in it” 

And so I choose 

to love 

because loving 

for me 

keeps me alive.


End file.
